<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rosalie and Bella by Lilo_Stitch2019</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980168">Rosalie and Bella</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilo_Stitch2019/pseuds/Lilo_Stitch2019'>Lilo_Stitch2019</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:47:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilo_Stitch2019/pseuds/Lilo_Stitch2019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosalie tells Bella why she hates her. She takes one look in Bella eyes and she starts to like her. But will she like her more than a friend?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! I am doing a different type of fanfiction this time. I hope you guys like this one.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bella POV<br/>Carlisle was fixing my hand. I hit a wolf in the face. Emmett hopped on the counter. "Tried to walk and eat gum at the same time?" Emmett asked. "No, I punched a bad wolf," I said. "Badass" Emmett smirks. Rosalie got up and stormed outside. When Carlisle got done, I went after her. "Your wrong Bella" Rosalie said. I stood next to her. "About what?" I asked. "About being a vampire. Did Edward tell you what happened to me?" she asked. "He said it was like me in Seattle. Except for no one was there for you" I said. Rosalie smiled at me. That's the first time she smiled. She was so cute, where did that come from? She looked at me in my eyes and gasps.<br/>Rosalie POV<br/>I looked Bella in her eyes. Suddenly I like Bella. Not even close. I was in love with Bella and I would take a bullet for her. "Actually I'll be your friend" I smiled. Edward was going to kill Bella anyway. "Bella, do you trust me?" I asked. "Yes, Rosalie," she said. "Edward doesn't love you. He was using you for your blood" I said. "Come with me." I hold out my hand. She took it and I threw her on my back and ran to her house. "Bella what if I told you Emmett wasn't my mate?" I asked. "I would say who is your mate?" she asked. "You are," I said. Bella smiled and kissed me. "I love you too." Wow, that kiss was the best kiss ever. Bella smiles.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. She's mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rosalie POV<br/>Bella was beautiful, I couldn't stop staring at her. She caught me. Thank god vampires can't blush. Because I would have been as red as a tomato. "Bella," I said. "Will you go on a date with me?" I asked. "Yes," she said. I kissed her, she deepened the kiss. She pushed me on the bed and climb on top of me. She continued to kiss me. She started to undress me, I undressed her. We flipped over so I'm on top.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>